Doctor Who Adventures/Impact Part 4
Previously... Handles: 15 minutes untill extinct sequence. Script Alfie The Doctor and Shalek teleport back. Doctor: Right Doctor, you're now Alfie, I'm Doctor now! The TARDIS phone starts ringing. Alfie goes to answer it. Ailce is on the phone. Alfie: Hello? Ailce: Alfie, thank godness, I've found you. Me and the Brig are stuck in a cage in a musem. Alfie: Is there anyone else with you? Ailce: Only Ooda Sigma. Alfie: Who's he? Alice: Caretaker. Alfie: I'll be there right away. Ailce: Why can't the Doctor save us? Alfie: I am. Alfie slams down the phone and runs to the Teleport Room. Alfie: Musem please. He teleports to the Musem Room. Ailce: Thank godness, you're here! Alfie: Right, well, Handles says we're just behind the Sun, so we have to pass Mercury and Venus and land in New York as planned. Ailce: Oh good! Alfie: But we need to be careful. The Doctor says to... A recorder starts playing and Alfie starts dancing. Ailce: Ha ha! Honestly Alfie! Ailce starts dancing too. Alfie: Try to stop dancing! Ailce: I can't! Brigadier: Why aren't I dancing! Three Sileaks walk round. Sileaks 1, 2 and 3: Because you're disposable! Brigadier: ??? Sileak 1: Only Alfie, Ailce and Shalek are required. You and Handles will be deconstructed and turned into atoms in the air. Brigadier: The Doctor will stop you. Sileak 1 pocesses the Brigadier. Brigadier: I. Must. Obey. The. Sileaks. Our. Ongoing. Masters. Ailce: Oh! Alfie: Time to run! Alfie and Ailce try to run but they end up doing the Tango. Sileak 3: Dance, couple, dance! For all eternity! Alfie: Oh. Shalek The Doctor is fixing the TARDIS with Handles and Shalek. Shalek: Doctor? Doctor: Yes. Shalek: Why do I get a feeling something bad is happening? Doctor: Not now, Shalek. Give me that thing down there. Shalek: The kajammerabot? Doctor: It isn't called that. It's called the... Um... The kajammerbot. Handles: Doctor, may I note that you have just seperated the Solar Sail Ship from the main console and the cockpit? Doctor: Good! The Solar Sail Ship always took up space. Excuse the pun! Actually excuse most of the pun. 50 percent possibly? A quarter yes! On eleventh thought, excuse all of the pun! A Sileak appears. Sileak: Handles must be destroyed! Shalek: OK, time to run! Shalek and Handles jump over the Sileak and dash into the lift. Shalek hurridley pushes some buttons and goes up 57 floors. In the room, they find another poilce box shaped TARDIS. Shalek: We can hide in there. Shalek and Handles find another poilce box TARDIS inside. Handles: The TARDIS has infinite dimensions to store these 37 extra TARDIpi inside. Shalek: OK. Handles: But the TARDIpi may be reversed. Shalek: Great but... Handles: But what? Shalek: Let's just run! The Same Doctor A huge army of Sakelis are battling the Sileaks. Skaelis: You will never defeat us! Sileaks: You must be destroyed! The Doctor teleports up to them. Doctor: Right, this war is still gioing on! I'm going to use the Vortex Manipulator to go back a bit! The Doctor teleports away back in time a bit to when the Doctor and the Brig are going to Earth. Younger Doctor: You're me! Older Doctor: Yes I'm you, from the future! Timey wimey stuff! Younger Doctor: But you have just changed a fixed piont in time! Older Doctor: Oh! I forgot about that! The Doctor teleports forward in time to when he was about to go back in time. Older Doctor: Hello! I'm you from a few minutes in the future! Don't go back to where I have just been! The Doctor goes another ten minutes into the future. Alice: Doctor! Where have you been? Doctor: Ten minutes in the past! Now, I need to do something including the TARDIS. I have no idea what it is but it's going to save the day! The Doctor grabs Alice and using the Vortex Manipulator, they go to where Shalek and Handles are. Doctor: Hello Shalek! I need to borrow Handles for a bit! The Sileaks are about to attack Shalek but the Doctor grabs him and Handles and they go to the console room. Doctor: Right Handles, I see that you have made us do a solar system orbit! Why are we going at the speed of a Cyber-ship. Handles: Because the TARDIS is going extinct soon, I was not able to muliply the speed of the TARDIS by the miles. Therefore, I had to do the calculations of a Cyber-ship! The Death Of The Sileaks The war between the Skaelis and the Sileaks is still going on, with one Skaeli and four Sileaks left. Alifie and the Brigadier walk in and see the last act of the war taking place. Skaeli: You must die! I may be the last of my kind, but as like the Doctor up untill a few months ago... The Skaeli gets shot and he begins to die. Skaeli: I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! The Skaeli shuts his eye and he dies. Alfie and the Brigadier are about to take the Sileaks to the Doctor. Brigadier: Look Alfie! The Skaeli is regenerating! The Skaeli's regeneration energy is so high, it kills all the Sileaks. The Skaeli regenerates into a Sileak. Sileak: I'm the last of my kind! At the moment! And I'm going to posses one of you! The Sileak goes into the Brigadier. Brigadier: Must. Kill. The. Doctor. The Final Chapter The Doctor uses the Vortex Manipulator to grab Alfie and the Brigadier and brings them back to the console room. Brigadier: Must. Kill. The. Doctor. Doctor: Here it is. My final day. Alice trips the Brigadier up and the Sileak flys out of him and into space. Doctor: We'll catch him one day! Alfie: Now that we've got everyone here, let's concentrate on landing! Handles: Five minutes untill extinct sequence. Doctor: Darn! Forgot about that! In our final moments, let's look at the Earth. All of them gather by the open TARDIS door. Alice accidentally drops Handles and hangs off, catching him. Alice: I've got you! Alfie grabs Alice's legs. Alfie: I've got you! Alfie starts to fall but he's grabbed by Shalek. Shalek: I've got you! Shalek starts to fall but he's caught by the Brigadier. Brigadier: I've got you! The Brigadier falls but he's caught by the Doctor. Doctor: I've got you! They all fall and the TARDIS starts crashing. Alfie accidentally falls out of Shalek's reach and Alfie and Alice fall through space, holding hands. They're all sucked into Earth's orbit and they land in Times Square. The TARDIS crash lands on the street. Doctor: Well, if I'm careful, I might just get the TARDIS to work in a week or so. Shalek, can I have a private word please? The Doctor and Shalek walk off. Doctor: Well, you've seen what's it's like. Do you want to go home? Shalek: No! The End.